Draugr
by InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne
Summary: Mass Effect. To some of you it would be a dream to go there, well your dream is my nightmare. I didn't join Shepard on the citadel, didn't get riches or fame. No I was put into slavery. I fought in the arena's. Shepard thinks he can talk me out of my plans but he is only kidding himself. I am the Draugr and I will have my vengeance on those who captured me with or without his help.
1. Prologue

Draugr, a Nordic zombie that wreaks havoc on living beings. It is a fitting title to an extent. I admit that when I first dropped here that I was a naive little goody two shoes that believed I could paragon my way across this godforsaken Galaxy, but back then was so long ago. It is true that I wreak havoc, I wreak havoc on those who tortured me, who sold me to slavery, on those that will continue to do to others what they did to me. I do wreak havoc on them, and I enjoy it. The feeling of plunging a knife into a Batarians chest in righteous fury is, intoxicating. I am the Draugr, but enough of that. Let's start from the beginning of my journey shall we? Let's go back to four years ago or one hundred and seventy three depending on how you see it.

"Hey dad I got those break pads for the ford this afternoon." I said to my father as I entered the front door. I had been working with my father for about a month back then. Age had finally caught up to him and he needed the help. As a kid looking for a little extra cash who was I to argue.

"Good we'll start in about an hour. I'll give you a hundred for your work today how does that sound." He said in a rough, but kind voice. From his place on the couch.

"A Hundred? You been hittin' the pipe dad?" I joked

"Nope not since I went to that David Bowie concert in Memphis." He laughed.

"Really Dad? Haha, i'll be in my room. Call me when you need me" I said as I walked to my room.

I walked into my messy ass room and petted my basset hound Buddy on the head. He looked at me with his sad eyes before going back to sleep. I jumped on in to my gaming chair and got comfortable. "Finally get to finish Mass Effect 3 for the thousandth time." I said to Buddy. He just looked at me with his droopy eyes and went back to sleep.

I turned on the Xbox and something weird happened, instead of the usual green that goes around an Xbox, I saw a bright pulsating blue. I got up from my chair to examine it. It was so odd yet so amazing. It captivated me and drew me closer. I reached my hound out to touch it and I felt an overwhelming sense of peace. I felt like I was floating a void of silence and it was breathtaking.

Then just as quickly as it started, it ended the peace and calmness of the void was replaced by the sounds of yelling, and voices everywhere.

I opened my eyes to see where all the noise was coming from and was shocked to see what my surroundings beheld. Aliens, but not just any aliens the ones from Mass Effect.

I tried to pinch myself, but after the twenty fifth time. It was clear I wasn't going to wake up.

At least I could try to see if I knew where I was. The terrible stench, the ever present poverty, and a group of bloodback mercenaries. There was no mistaking it, I was on Omega.

_Great_, I thought._ Out of all the places to land in Mass Effect I landed on the shittiest places in the entire universe._

Then it hit me. How the hell was I going to get back home. Back to Dad and Buddy. It all hit me like a ton of bricks. _I couldn't have left Dad he still needs me I had to get back home_. Panic started to set in and then everything went black.

I woke up in a dark place. I felt a strange collar on my neck. I tried to move my hands but realized quickly that I was tied to something.

I struggled with the restraints for a few second before I heard a voice.

"Stop fooling with your restraints human. There's no point to it, I put those on you myself." said the voice.

I turned my head and saw a batarian sitting. On a crate cleaning a pistol. "Where am I?" I asked in a groggily voice.

"Haha," He laughed "your on a slave vessel en route to Khar'shan. A human like you should do good in the Gladitorial rings we set up."

I took all that he said in for a second and it took all that I had to not tear up. "You mean I'm a slave?"

"Are all humans this dumb?" He asked to no one "Yes you're a slave. Why else would you be on a slaver ship." He asked in a sarcastic voice.

I bristled with anger, but knew I had to hold it in. "So am I the only slave on this ship?" I asked

"Naw we got four more Humans, two Salarians, 5 asari, and even a Turian on this run." He said sounding impressed with himself.

"Garlin get the human ready we touch down in 3 minutes." A voice from the ships intercom said.

"That's our que, come on Human we gotta get you ready." He holstred his pistol and cut my restraints.

I immediatly tried to run but was shocked by a electric current. "I wouldn't try that again human." He said in his gruff voice. "In case you haven't noticed, you have a collar on your neck. That collar prevents you from running or attacking your new masters. All I gotta do is press this button. Like this."

I felt the unbearable pain again. It was like being on fire from the inside.

He picked me up and took me to anther room where he torn off my t-shirt.

"What the hell!" I yelled, but was quickly silenced by a punch to the face.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He walked over to the other side of the room and got a metal rod and a torch. He heated up the metal rod for a couple of minutes before he held me down.

"NOOOO!" I screamed but it was too late. The burning of a brand is difficult to explain. It is not only painful but also humiliating. You are marked as property. You are no longer your own person. You are officially a slave.

What happened next is a blur. I remember him leading me out of the ship and into a large structure with many different species getting ready to fight. Most had armor and I realized that I was lacking in that department.

"Why don't I have armor?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Haha, because you and the others we picked up yesterday, are canonfodder for the champion." He said with a smile.

"Why even have us fight if everyone knows we are going to loose?" I asked.

"Sometimes the Batarian people want a fight, other times though they want a slaughter." He laughed.

I looked at him with bewilderment. How could someone get so much pleasure out of causing others pain?

"We're here, get in this pen and we will send you up." He said as he pointed to a caged elevator that I assumed took me to the arena.

I walked in knowing I didn't have any other choice. The elevator started moving and I started bargaining with any deity I had ever hear of to make this all a dream, to take me back home, but none of were listening apparently because the lift opened and I was blinded by the sun.

I heard the crowd errupt in applause but not for us tributes, no, but for the fully armored Batarian across the field. Armed with only an assult rifle he immediately opened fire. Two of the Asari and a Salarian bought it first. I rand for cover and jumped behind a large piece of metal that was in the middle of the field.

I looked up from my cover to discover something horrible. We weren't the first wave. There had to be over seventy bodies in the arena. All bleeding various shades of blood.

I turned to my right and saw 3 humans fall to their deaths. I was immediatley panicking again but I swallowed it knowing I couldn't pass out again. I had to stay alive.

Just as I was about to look up again somebody ran and sat right next to me. I turned to see it was an asari with purple markings on her face.

"By the fucking Goddess, fuck these Batarians." She said as a hail of bullets hit our cover.

I just looked at her in shock for a second before I silently nodded my head.

"So you got any plan." She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well fuck let me think." She looked around until, with the help of her biotics, she tore a piece of metal off of the cover.

"Here take this. I am going to distract him with my biotics. You sneak up on him and stab him from behind.

"But I can't-" I started

"Yes you can you have to, because if you don't we could all die here. The turian is across the field and the other human and salarian bought it about two minutes ago." She said.

"Okay, I'll try." I said quietly as I shook my head.

She ran out of cover and started using her biotics to distract him. He must of had some advanced dampaners to hold off those attacks as he was still standing there shooting at her. I went from cover to cover and slowly made my way up to him. The Turian must of noticed what I was up to as he was doing the same thing. I got behind him with the piece of metal to his back. I used all of my strength to penetrate his armor and nothing happened. He quickly turned around and grabbed me. He took the piece of metal out of my hands and lowered it to left eye. I stared into his masked face as if searching for a soul in a demon. He pushed the piece of metal into my eye. The pain was so unbearable that I couldn't make a sound. Then it stopped sinking into my eye and I saw the Turian pull a piece of metal out of the Batarians neck.

I tried to stay awake but shock was setting in and soon my world darkened into nothing.

I awoke to the sounds of screams.

"Oh good he's awake." Said a voice coming from my left. I opened my eys but qucikly realized something was different. I couldn't see out of one of them.

"Over here cyclops." I looked over to my left and saw a older looking Batarian standing over the Turian from the arena. I saw blue blood everywhere and it looked like they weren't even halfway finished.

I looked him in the eye "If you're going to kill me get it over with."

He laughed "If we were gonna kill you why would we fix your eye? No we aren't going to kill you that spot is researved for his Turian scum here. He killed Bolva. He was a good slaver, probably the best. No we got something even better for you fifty lashes."

"What about the asari?" I asked truely concerned.

"Oh don't worry about her. She got the reward. Of blowing off some steam with my men." He said in a lued voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Hoist him up." He commanded his men.


	2. Escape

ONE YEAR LATER

"You are Draugr, it doesn't matter who you were before. SAY IT!" yelled the master as he whipped my back.

"I am the Draugr. I am the product of the Arena. I am a killer, I am what my Batarian masters made me." I replied in a stern voice, as pain ran through my body.

"Do you feel pain?" another lash, more pain.

"No pain is meaningless in the arena, to experience it impedes my survival and loses the Master wealth." I yelled, as I balled my fists.

"WHO IS YOUR MASTER!" He yelled, one lash for every word.

"Galaris Caster, the one who spared me from the death I deserved for helping kill Bolva Aktar." I yelled, as I held back a scream.

"WHY DOES YOUR MASTER DO THIS TO YOU EVERY DAY!" He yelled as he delivered the final lash.

"To teach me that I am a subservient, and that I shall never be free. I am property and as property my life is meaningless." I said in an emotionless voice.

"Good, we are done for today resume your training and bring me fortune tomorrow." He said as he handed the whip back to the Doctore.

"Yes master." I said through gritted teeth.

One year. One year of this hell, one year of grovelling and obeying like a good lap dog. I would escape, but I had to wait for the right moment.

I walked back out into the mock arena we had set up, and started to train with my fellow slaves.

I had to admit. I had become a skilled fighter through that year. I was trained with melee weapons, hand to hand combat, and even assault rifles and pistols for when we performed battle reenactments for the crowds.

I honestly think the Batarian Hegemony is run by complete morons. Why would you train a sizable part of your slave population in combat?

I don't know and I honestly don't care. In the early days when I won a match I was tied back up and dragged back to the Ludus.

After I started winning the master would take me back on his shuttle and reward me with drink and women. He told me if I won more fights, I could have more.

I participated of course, after killing an innocent you look for any escape. I had bedded many of the house slaves after my victories. An asari, named Volupa, a Human, named Hannah, and even a Drell, name Sarina.

None of them wanted to do it but to gain the Master's trust I was ready to do anything.

Eventually I began to enjoy the vice he rewarded me with. It was the only escape from killing. The drink numbed the mind, the women, eased the body.

I wasn't just reciting that pledge because he whipped me even harder if I didn't.

No, it was because I believed it. I had become my master's creation. He was like a second father now. He rewarded me, when I did good and he punished me when I did bad.

I was taken from my thoughts by a blow to the head "Ahhh" I yelled.

"Come on Draugr get your head in the games." Said Leran. Leran was a turian that was captured during a recon mission into the Terminus systems, for something. He told me it was council business.

"That was a cheap blow Leran, you know I can't see too well to my left." I said. It was true. The loss of my left eye, gave me a significant disadvantage.

"Oh come on Draugr, if you let that get to you in the arena then you're dead" He said with a laugh. He seemed too at ease in that place. I never could figure him out.

"It never has gotten me in the arena. I have won every match, thanks to the master's fine teachings and discipline." I lied through my teeth.

"Always the masters pet aye Draugr?" He said in a taunting voice. "Is that why he took away your name, did he need a new vorcha?"

I blacked out, but not like I used to. I saw everything. I saw my hands around his throat, I saw wooden blade I beat him over the head with, I saw the blue blood that was all over my body, when they finally got me off of him. Leran the fool. Most of those imbeciles knew not to get me angry. He was simply an idiot, he had to die for my plan to start.

"Doctore, bring Draugr to me this instant." Yelled the master from the doorway. He must have heard the commotion. _Good, _I thought _My plan is finally being set in motion._

I was brought before the master in his chambers. It stunk of sex and alcohol.

"I give you wine and women Draugr, and yet you still spit in my face." he said, as he glared at me with his four eyes.

"With all due respect master, that turian was an ass." I said.

"THAT WAS NOT YOUR CALL SLAVE!" He said as he backhanded my face. "Haha, but you are right he was an ass. You are lucky I didn't like him much Draugr." He said with a grin. "Doctore, take him back to his quarters, I am finished here."

"Yes master" said the Doctore.

As we were walking back to the slave quarters I glanced at the Doctore. He was Human about my size. I could take him out with ease. I looked down and saw his side arm. I tripped him and covered his mouth, he struggled but eventually the live gave out of him. The strength I accumulated in the arena outmatched the softness he had developed in patrolling us at the ludus. I grabbed the keys and undid my shackles. I put on his armor and helmet and grabbed his side arm. I would need to time this perfectly to get to where I needed to be. I walked into the garage and saw the masters daughter about to leave on her shuttle for Omega, the spoiled bitch loved the nightlife I suppose.

"Your late, I was supposed to leave 5 minutes ago." she said in a gruff but feminine voice.

"I am sorry my lady, I had to escort one of the slaves back to his cell." I said with fake regret.

"Whatever, just get in or else we're going to be late." She said irritated.

I climbed into the shuttle and took a seat. I was almost free. I could feel the elation coming but I had to suppress it, I wasn't done yet.

I felt the shuttle take off, and take us into the dark void that is space. I looked out the window and felt awww. It reminded me of a more innocent time looking at the stars.

"We will hit the relay in five minutes." then I had five minutes.

I snuck up on the guards on at a time. They were stupid enough to spread out not anticipating an attack. I snapped the turians neck, slit the humans throat, and stabbed the asari in the head.

Now it was the pilots turn. I slowly walked up behind him and put my knife to his neck.

"What do you want?" He asked clearly scared his four eyes burning into mine.

"Put the ship on auto pilot and I will spare your life." I whispered menacingly.

He tinkered with the instruments for a few minutes before he turned back to me.

"There it's finished." He said visably shaking.

"Thank you." I said before I stapped him in the throat.

He stared at me with confusion in his dying eyes.

"Haha, I lied." I said with glee as I twisted the knife in his throat. "Your people deserve to die Batarian. You force people into slavery and then look at me like I am the evil one." I said with anger.

After a few minutes I saw the light in his eyes fade. I pulled out the knife and cleaned it on my boot.

Now it was time to go see the master's daughter.

I slowly walked up to the door to her quarters and opened the door.

"Slave! What are you doing? Did I say you could be here?" She asked in a commanding voice.

"No but just wanted to show the master my appreciation for all he taughte me." I said as I approached her.

"What! No! NOOO!" She yelled.

That night she yelled for anybody to help her but it never came. All the way to Omega I soiled his daughter. All the hatred I had for him I took out on this young Batarian woman. I had only seen her twice my entire time at the Ludus. Lucky for me the second time she was throwing a fit about going to Omega that day. Oh I made her love it and by the end of the night she was screaming my name. Draugr.


	3. What Now?

_"Please, Please don't kill me." Whispered the Asari I had beaten to the ground._

_I looked at her with pity before I turned my head to the crowd. I didn't want to do this, but if I didn't then we would both die. It was better that one of us parished instead of both, right?_

_I plunged my knife into her throat and gently cupped her face in my hands. _

_"I'm sorry." I whispered._

I woke up to the feeling of the ship docking with the station. The nightmares never ended, it was my own personal hell every night. Even when I escaped I was doomed to relive my time in the arena.

That was the first night I had slept on a bed in a long time. It felt odd. You get used to sleeping on a floor for so long it eventually becomes comfortable.

I turned over to see the master's daughter curled up in the corner. Her face littered with bruises from our 'fun' the night before.

Good I wanted the master to see them. For him to know that I made his kin my property. If only for a night.

I knew I had to leave soon. With every moment the Master was probably looking for me. Sending his men, hiring slavers.

I would need a new identity. I would have to remake myself on this station. Even if I went into council space he would probably pursue me. Actually it would've made me easier to find.

On Omega you could disappear. No one cared if you died or if you lived. You were truly free.

I slowly got up and got dressed in the armor I had stolen from the Doctore. It was a little big but it would do, for now, it wasn't like I had anything else.

I turned to look at the girl I had defiled. Her trembling hands hugging herself, trying to convince herself it was all a bad dream.

It reminded me so much of my first few weeks at the Ludus.

I was weak, I cried, and begged God to make it all a dream.

This girl didn't know true pain. She didn't know anything of pain.

I bent down and slapped her on the face."You are a message to your father." I whispered as I got up to leave her to her fate. "I made you my slave just like he made me his. Albeit I had more fun than he did i bet." I laughed.

She looked at me with hatred but said nothing. Fearing I would strike her again no doubt.

I left her sitting in her own misery. I made her feel worthless and it felt liberating.

I walked out of the shuttle and onto the station I had landed on a year ago...yep it was still a shithole. The poverty, the smell, even the feel of this place was all wrong.

_Well_ I thought _What to do now, no credits, no records, no home._ _Fuck it I might as well figure out the date._ Sue me I never figured out the date. It was kind of hard being a fucking slave.

I walked over to a Salarian that seemed to be working on a mech. He had some weird looking yellow armor, it almost looked like there was a sun designed on his chest.

"Hey Salarian could you tell me the date, I kinda lost track of time?" I asked in a deep voice.

He looked up and examined me for a second"Hmmm, what happened human drink too much? Most likely, but regardless the date on your calender is October 23, 2183." He said in a snarky voice.

"Thanks." I said bluntly.

"Wait!" He yelled as I started to walk away. "I have a proposition for you human." He said as he caught up to me.

"Yeah, and what is that?" I asked.

"It is clear by your heigene that you are homeless, and you look like you can handle yourself. The Eclipse are always looking for new recruits to bolster our numbers on Omega." He said.

"The Eclipse?" I said to myself. Then I remembered them. They were that Mercenary group from the game. Did I really want to become a mercenary? _This isn't a game anymore_ I thought to myself _Everybodies gotta eat._

This could also provide the necessary cover I needed. If I became a mercenary I would be well hidden from the master and his men.

"You got yourself a deal Salarian. How do I sign up?" I asked as I put my hand out.

"Please, call me Jaroth human. We are severely outnumbered on Omega. It is always good to have someone who looks to have good skills among our ranks, and your name is." He said as he shook my hand firmly.

Name? Well it had to happen eventually. I couldn't use my real name. I told the master it too many times. No, I would need a new name.

"Joshua Graham." I said trying to sound sure of myself.

He must have not noticed my insecureties with the name because he immediately told me to follow him.

We walkd through the disgusting station for over an hour. Seeing all the poor and dirty living conditions. I wondered why anyone would want to live in this place.

Were they like me? Looking for a new start. A new beginning? It certainly wasn't ideal i'll tell you that.

"We're here." I heard Jaroth say from his place in front of me.

I looked up to see a building adorned in Eclipse banners. With 7 guards patrolling, 4 on the ground, 3 on the ledge.

I was about to walk into the building before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast Joshua." said Jaroth sternly.

I turned to look icily into his eyes. I was ready to kill this Salarian if he turned on me.

"To be an Eclipse you have to kill for us." He clarified looking me in the eye.

"Fine" I said apathetically.

I turned around pulled out my side arm and wasted a Batarian I saw walking up to a kiosk.

"Oh, you are going to be a good soldier Joshua. I can feel it. Come with me" He said with a smile.

We walked into the buidling and I got a good look at the inside. Militaristic. Whoever founded this group certainly was military enough to steal from it.

"Sergeant!" I heard Jaroth yell.

I turned and saw an Asari with white markings come into the room. She was short well at least for me. She couldn't have been over five six.

"Commander Jaroth," she stated. "what do you need?" she asked as she eyed me up.

"Process this man.. See what his specialties are." He commanded. "I will speak to you later Joshua." Jaroth said as he left to go to anther room down the hall.

"So what did you do to get accepted so easily?" She asked.

I turned to look at her, and saw that she was geniuenly curious.

"I shot a Batarian immediately after Jaroth told me I would have to kill to become an Eclipse." I said apathetically.

"Impressive, if only everyone had such dedication, follow me nugget." She said as she led me to what looked to be a training area.

"Take the assault rifle, and hit the targets." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am" I said as I picked up the assault rifle.

I aimed down the range and shot all the targets.

"Good, good. Looks like I won't need to train you in that area nugget." She said with a grin. "Take the pistol. Same thing."

I picked up the pistol and did the same thing. Every target was destroyed by my aim.

We did this with every weapon in the area. Sniper rifle. I missed two. The master never trained me with that weapon. Shotgun I missed one, I never liked shotguns. You have to wait for the enemy to come to you. Why not just take them out from a distance?

"Well looks like your decent enough to skip training in the weapoons department, but let's see how well you do in hand to hand." She said as I felt her fist connect with my face.

I was shocked at first but that was almost instantly replaced with the masters training.

_Left hook to her kidney and right hook to her face _I thought.

I immediately executed my plan. She dodged and I missed.

She was good. Probably got some asari commando training.

_Time to upgrade_ I thought to myself.

I suddenly felt myself fall on my back and the weight of the Asari was on my waist as she punched my face.

I immediately bucked my hips and switched our positions. I grabbed he leg and lifted it over her head.

Her face contorted in pain but she didn't stop punching me in the face.

"I give!" She yelled after I had held it over her for five minutes.

"Finally." I said as I looked at her with blood running down my face. I could tell that I as soon as my adrenaline wore off it would hurt like hell.

She looked at me while she rubbed her sore leg. "You certainly are talented for a human. I haven't been beaten in hand to hand in fifty years."

"Watch out. I might take your rank Sergeant." I joked with her. "Either way if we were in a real fight your biotics would have given you a great advantage." I said seriously.

"In your dreams Joshua." She said with a laugh. "I will admit though, you don't need more training in combat, you seem to know more then most of the commandos we have here."

"I could've told you that. What's your name?" I asked.

"Aeian Callis. Nice to meet you." She said with a grin. "I can tell you are going to be a valuable asset to our operations here."


	4. Settling in

_ "I can tell you are going to be a valuable asset to our operations here."_

"I won't disappoint." I said bluntly.

"Your a cocky bastard aren't you? I like that." She said with a grin. "Don't lose that straight forward attitude, it will keep you alive out here."

"Understood ma'am." I replied with a smirk.

Just when she was about to reply a commando came in to the room "Callis, the commander wants you to bring the Nugget to his quarters." he said in a commanding voice.

"Yes Captain. Come on Nugget looks like you get to here my evalutation yourself." She said with a grin.

We walked through the building until we came to a large metal door. _Must be his quarters _I thought to myself.

We walked in a sure enough Jaroth was sitting there with another Salarian.

He took a double take when he saw us. "What the Hell happened to you two?" He asked as he took in our apperances.

"All, apart of the evaluation Commander." Replied Aeian.

"Judging from your appearnces, I can deduce that it was I can assume you can give an adequate report on our new friends abilities?" Jaroth asked in a serious voice.

"Yes sir he is great in combat, especially hand to hand, he beat me for the Godess's sake." She said almost embarrassed to admit she was defeated by a newcomer. "I think he can be made a commando straight out the gate."

"Very impressive, the last thing we need are more unqualified nuggets shooting all over the place." Jaroth said, irritation clearly in his voice.

"Do you have any other skills besides combat?" He asked.

"No sir, I worked in a mechanic shop when I was younger but I hardly would say I am qualified to fix any advanced systems." I replied truthfully.

"A straight Soldier then. Good, I am giving you the rank of Corporal you will be second in command of Callis's squad."

"Yes sir." I said. and grinned at Aeian.

"You are both dismissed." Jaroth said as he turned back to the other salarian and started talking about element zero shipments.

As soon as we were out of the room I turned to Aeian, "I told I was gunning for your rank Sergeant." I said with a smirk.

"You do realize you are still under my command right?" Aeian asked with a smirk.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Drop and give me fifty soldier!" She yelled.

Immediately I dropped to the floor, and did the push ups. When you've been a slave for so long taking orders is almost second nature, doesn't mean you have to like it but you almost feel an obligation to do what you are told.

After I was done with the pushups I got up and looked at her with a cocky smirk on my face, "Any other orders Sergeant?"

"Yeah head to the showers, you smell like sex and death." She playfully commanded.

_Oh how right you are_ I thought to myself.

I headed down the halls, and followed the signs that led to the showers. I walked through the doors and found something amazing. Coed showers.

I took off my armor and other clothing and got under the showerhead next to an Asari and a Salarian.

I let the hot water slide down my scarred body. The whip's mark was all over my body, a souvenier for my disobedience when I first entered the Ludus.

I slowly turned to grab the soap and noticed the Asari staring at my back. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"It hurt so don't even ask." I said bluntly.

After that episode I proceeded to wash myself for the first time in a long time. It felt good to be clean again.

After I walked out from under the shower I grabbed a towel and made my way to the mirrors.

I looked at myself for the first time in a year.

I looked like I was in my early thirties but I was only twenty one. My body was tanned from training and fights in the arena. Long wild hair and a big scragely beard replaced my previous clean cut look.I looked into my eye, and stared where the other one should have been. Instead of an eye a makeshift eyepatch was in it's place.

_I look like shit. _I thought to myself.

I looked over to my right and saw some tweezers. I decided I might as well trim the the beard back.

After forty minutes of cutting I finally got the beard back to a manageable size.

"Hey guy, you want a haircut." Said a man who was just coming out of one of the showers.

I turned to look at him and thought _what the hell_. "Sure give me a buzz cut."

He led me over to a chair infront of another mirror and got out his clippers.

"So why do you do this anyway?" I asked, as I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Honestly, because their aren't too many Barbers on the Omega. I mean shit we are the only ones with hair." He said as he started up the clippers. "Plus it passes the time when I'm not out on duty."

I nodded in undestanding. I can imagine, I would need to find something to do, or someone to pass the time.

"You must be new, i've never seen you around the base before." The man stated.

"Figure that one out yourself genius?" I taunted, "Yeah i'm new, I was immediately promoted to corporal though, think it has something to do with beating Aeian in hand to hand combat." I said with a grin.

"Wait you beat the Sarge, that hard bitch has been reigning champ in hand to hand for as long as i've been here." He said with amazement.

"Well looks like I already got one of her titles." I laughed to myself.

He continued to cut my hair off for another ten minutes before he was finally finshed.

I gave him my thanks and he gave me the directions to the barracks.

After about five minutes I made it to the barracks and saw my new home.

Mercenaries from many races were strewn about doing a series of mundain things. Some were over at the tables playing a card game, others were on their racks getting some shut eye, and still others were dicking about doing nothing.

I was broken from my observations by a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Aeian with a smirk on her face.

"Almost didn't recongnize you without the whole 'Homeless' look. It fit you so well." She said with a laugh.

"Ha ha," I laughed saracastically,"to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Sergeant."

"Well to show you to your bunk first off." She said.

She walked me over to the left top corner of the room and showed me my bunk. It was basic single person bed.

_Better then what I had at the Ludus _I thought.

"Is that all?" I asked hoping to get some rest after the fight we had.

"Nope I am also suppose to give you this." she said as she motioned me towards the other side of the barracks to what I assumed was her bunk.

She bent down and pulled out a set of heavy armor from under her bed.

"We had this extra set of heavy armor lying around in the supply room." She said. "I figured it would fit your fighting style pretty well."

I looked at it like it was the most precious item I had ever seen. For the first time in a year, I had something to call my own.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome, now suit up." She commanded.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because we are leaving the base to go see a doctor about that eye of yours. Or we could just let you be a cyclops." She said with a laugh.

"Fuck off." I said as I put my armor on. It fit perfectly almost like it was made for me.

Aeian led me out of the building and over to a shuttle platform. Where a relatively new looking shuttle was waiting for us.

We got on and strapped in.

"So why are we going to see about my eye? I don't have any credits to pay for it." I stated bluntly.

"Because your a member of Eclipse now and I and the commander would feel much better if my squad's second in command had at least some depth perception." She said with a smirk.

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

I felt the shuttle touch down and looked out my window to see a little clinic.

"We're here." Aeian said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said.

"That's Sergeant Obvious." She said with a grin.

We got off the shuttle and made our way towards the clinic.

We walked in and I saw a Salarian with one of his horns cut off frantically going from patient to patient.

_Mordin_ I thought.

He turned to us as we walked in and immediately came over.

"Aeian, good to see you. Who is your friend?" He asked quickly.

"This is Joshua, I wanted to know if you could do anything about his eye." She said.

He hummed to himself as he grabbed my face and pulled off the patch from my eye.

"Severe trauma to the inner socket, complete removal of eye. Come with me." He said in his hyped up little voice.

He led us to the back sat me on an operating table.

He walked behind us and pulled out a box that was filled with cybernetic eyes.

"Let's see Batarian, no, Salarian, no, Turian, no, aha! Human!" He whispered to himself.

"Now Joshua, sit back and I will administer the sedative." He said as he pulled out a needle.

I looked at Aeian and she smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up." She said with a smile.

Mordin came up to me and held my arm. The needle penetrated my skin and I felt the calming effects of the sedative take hold. I saw Mordin preparing the eye before my entire world went black.


	5. Reunions

_Darkness, I was surrounded by darkness. To most people they would be afraid of it, but I welcomed it. The darkness brought with it peace, and closure._

_All of a sudden serene silence was interrupt by the sound of crying._

_I turned around and saw an Asari on the ground crying into her hands._

_I slowly approached her, and bent down to meet her at eye level. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Why?" I heard her whisper. _

_"Why, what? What's wrong?" I asked confusedley._

_"Why?" she asked through gritted teeth. As she looked at me with her blood shot eyes._

_"I don't have time for this." I said as I got up to leave._

_"Come back and finish what you started." I heard her yell. _

_"And what did I..." I shut up when I saw her throat. "You." I said quietly. _

_I saw her face contort in anger as she rushed me. We fell to the ground in a heap as she punch and scratched me all over. _

_I pushed her off and my training kicked in. I immediately grabbed her neck and squeezed with all my strength. _

_She looked at me with fear and confusion before I saw the light in her eyes fade. _

_"Good Draugr, just like I taught you." A voice said tauntingly. It was the master._

_"Where are you?" I yelled as I looked around for that four eyed son of a bitch._

_"I'm over here." I heard a whisper to my left._

_I turned to look and saw a mirror. _

_"What is this?" I asked as I stared at my reflection._

_"Wake up." my reflection said. _

_All of a sudden the darkness was replaced by blinding light. _

"Joshua are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and looked over to Aeian, who was sleeping next to me.

"I am now." I said as I examined the room. It had been one year since I had joined the Eclipse and in that time Aeian was promoted to Captain and with that rank she got her own officers quarters.

"Joshua, why won't you let me meld with you?" She asked.

"Not this again." I said exasperated. "I told you, when I was a slave I did terrible things, you don't need to see that." I said half truthfully. The real truth was that I didn't want her to see the memories I had from before I came here. What would she think of me if she saw those?

"You're not telling me something Joshua." She said sternly.

"Most people date Asari so that can experience melding but you seem to have a phobia of it." She sounded irritated.

"Why are you so fixated on this. I don't want to relive those memories again, why would you?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling.

"Because I want to take our relationship to the next level." She said with a grin, "Melding isn't just sex it is a true sign of trust. Knowing your lover fully and completely, it is the most intimate experience in probably the entire universe."

_Maybe I can do it_. _I mean we have known each other for a year and have done everything else. _I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to respond there was a knock on the door.

Aeian put a shirt on and went to the door. "What is it." She asked.

"You and the Sergeant are needed to lead a squad to go pick up some cargo." Said a the commando.

"We'll be there in a minute." She said as she closed the door. "Looks like you win, will finish this conversation later." She said in an irritated tone.

I put on my heavy armor and walk across the room . I grabbed her waist and lifted her to my eye level.

"Tell you what, after this mission, i'll let you into my head." I said as I kissed her.

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked confusedly.

"Let's just say I trust you and leave it at that." I said as I nipped at her bottom lip.

"Oh, I love you, you know that." She said with a genuine look of contentment.

"I know." I said as I let her down to the floor.

We made our way to the shuttle and strapped in.

"Must be something good to be shipped this late at night." said Aeian.

"Might be red sand or some stolen goods from Illium." I replied.

After about thirty minutes our shuttle touched down and we approached the Cargo ship.

The back hatch opened and a group of armed Batarians came out with their weapons raised.

Me and Aeian raised our rifles at the Batarians, but the rest of the squad turned their weapons on us.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at the squad, but they didn't reply.

"Isn't it Obvious Draugr, they were paid off." I turned to see my former master as he walked out of the shuttled.

"YOU!" I yelled as I raised my assault rifle at him.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and saw blood gushing from it.

"Joshua!" I heard Aeian yell and let her guard down before she was silenced by one of the Slavers.

"Don't worry it isn't fatal, just enough to keep you from making this more complicated then it has to be." He said as he came off the ramp.

I turned to my squad and looked at the third in command, a salarian, and asked "Why?"

"Jaroth's orders." He said his voice emotionless.

"The great thing about mercenaries, is that they can be paid off." The master said with a laugh.

"Fuck you." I said as I struggled to stay conscious.

"Haven't lost that mouth of yours I see. Bring me the Asari." He commanded.

The slaver that had silenced Aeian brought her over to the master.

"This is for my daughter." The master said as he pulled out his pistol and shot her in the head.

"NOOO!" I yelled as I tried to get up to go to her.

"Now it's your turn Dra-" he was cut off by a bullet to the shoulder.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he dropped his pistol and ran for cover.

I turned around and saw all of my former Eclipse comrades gunned down by men in various armors who seemed to be commanded by a turian in blue armor.

I fell to the ground and crawled to Aeian's Body

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I lost consciousness.


	6. Interrogation

_"Draugr..." I said as I got used to the title. _

_"Yes you've earned it." Said the master as he sat infront of me. "I wanted to give you a name that was unmistakebly Human." He taunted as he took a sip of his Thessian wine._

_"What does it mean." I asked from my standing position infront of him._

_"I believe it means an undead monster that wreaks havoc on the living." He said with a smile._

_"It fits." I said bluntly as I stared at the wall._

_"Of course it does. You have come a long way from the young human that was scared and helpless. I have crafted you in my image." he said as he rubbed the leg of one of his Asari house slaves._

_"Why now?" I asked confused as to why he would give me a title. It was an honor in Batarian culture to be given a title in place of your birthname. _

_"Because you have killed for me, you have bled for me, and I know that you will make me more money than any of the other slaves I have ever had." He said._

_"And how do you know this?" I asked._

_"Because you have been in the arena seventy five times and have never lost, sure you may have had serious injuries but that is to be expected. Your instinct for survival is simply amazing." He said with a laugh._

_I said nothing as I stared at him with distrust in my eyes. 'This was a trick' I thought. As soon as I leave this room he will order my lashings. _

_He must have noticed the look I was giving him because said something I would have never expected, "Tell you what, take the Asari back to your chambers and have your way with her."_

_"What!?" I asked I couldn't believe it._

_"Come on Draugr, I know you could use the relief. The stress is getting to you and I need my best Gladiator in tip shape for the Arena next week." He said has he rubbed the Asari's shoulders._

_I looked at her blue skin, and her beautiful azure eyes. I wanted her, and I could have her._

_"Thank you master." I said bluntly._

_"I will have her delivered to your quarters." He said with a smile. "Doctore, escort this slave out." _

"Wake up!" I heard someone shout as water splashed on my face.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by a light that was shown in my face.

"Why were you at the docking bay tonight?" I heard the voice yell.

My eyes got adjusted and I noticed a Turian was the one questioning me.

I must have been taking to long to answer because I felt a punch to my face.

"I asked you a question!" I heard him yell again.

"Just kill me." I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"That tough guy shit doesn't work for me now answer the question!" He yelled.

I didn't answer, another punch. I deserved this punishment. If I would've just told the truth maybe I would have never put Aeian in danger.

"Answer me!" He yelled as he through me and the chair I was bound to across the room.

He came over and started punching me in the face repeatedly.

I started to laugh, I laughed so hard that my chest started to hurt worse then my face. "Thank you!" I yelled to the heavens.

"SIDONAS THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard someone yell.

The punched ceased and my attacked fumbled over his words, "Garrus, when did you get back?"

_Garrus? _I thought to myself. Then I remembered that he was on Omega in 2184.

"Go wait outside Sidonis." He said quietly.

"But Garrus!" He started.

"Now!" Garrus yelled.

After Sidonis left he picked me back up and sat me at a table in the middle of the room.

"Why did your people turn on you and the Asari?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Simple," I said. "Money"

"That Batarian that you met with was Galaris Caster, the biggest slave trader in the terminus and you expect me to believe that he got Eclipse mercs to turn on you two for money."

"It was probably a lot of money." I said bluntly as I spat a good bit of blood out of my mouth.

"Stop being a smart ass." He said annoyed. "Why would he pay so much money for both of you?" He asked.

"Not both of us, just me."

"And who are you to him?" He asked curiously.

"The Draugr." I stated bluntly.

"What's that?"

"The best gladiator Khar'shan had ever seen. The slave who betrayed his master's trust, raped his daughter, and killed a shuttle full of his personal slave guard." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"You were a slave?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And how can I be sure?"

"Get me out of these binds and i'll show you." I stated.

"How can I be sure you won't just attack me?" He asked.

"Call it a leap of faith. Archangel." I said.

Shock spread across his face.

"Don't look so surprised. I was a Sergeant in the Eclipse of course I know who you are." I stated simply.

"Fine i'll cut the binds." He said after he got over his initial shock.

He got up from his seat and walked behind me, as soon as I felt my binds come off I grabbed Garus and pushed him into the wall.

I looked him in the eyes and then tore my shirt off.

"Look at my brand Archangel, look at the lash marks." I said as I traced my old wounds with my fingers. I could still feel the sting of the whip on my back.

"Spirits..." Garrus stated.

"I know." I said as I looked at the ground.

We talked for hours about my slavery and my escape. Garrus looked horrified and angry the more I told him.

"So why did you join the Eclipse?" He asked after a short period of silence.

"They asked." I stated bluntly. "I thought that I could hide among their ranks but I guess the master caught wind of a one eyed man who matched my description among their ranks. He must have offered them a deal for my life."

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked as he looked me in the eyes.

I stared right back, my cybernetic eye glowing bright. "There is no escaping him Garrus, that shot you delivered will only slow him down. For now, I will try to cause as much trouble as I can for him by disrupting his slaving operations here on Omega." I said with determination.

"In that case I would like to make you an offer." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You join my squad and fight for what's right."

_What's right HA!_ I thought to myself.

"What about my time as a merc?" I asked.

"Forgiven." He stated bluntly.

"And the things i've confessed to doing?"

"Consider time in my squad as penance." He said with a laugh.

I thought about it for a moment before making my decisions. "You've got yourself a deal Archangel."

"Go talk to Barak. He should have your gear."

I got up to leave the room but before I made it to the door he asked me a question that hit me like a slug from a sniper rifle.

"Who was the Asari?" he asked.

"She was a friend." I whispered quietly as I walked out of the room. There would be time to mourn later.


End file.
